Being Unique?
by clarissaaw
Summary: Draco Malfoy, yang dikatakan anti mudblood ternyata memiliki perasaan lain pada patner ketua muridnya. Draco Malfoy yang biasanya percaya diri dan angkuh, tiba-tiba jadi berusaha menjadi... orang lain? -First fic in this Fandom- mind to RnR?


**Halo! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter. Jadi mohon bantuannya, semua.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, and his enemies. They're belongs to mrs. J.K Rowling.**

**Pair: Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :Sedikit (atau banyak?) OOC, alur aneh, cerita lebih aneh, bahasa semi-baku.**

**-Being Uniqe?-  
**

"Huuuuufffft!" entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini ia menghela nafas frustasi. Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, mencoba mencari posisi yang sekiranya nyaman. Tapi nyatanya matanya sekali lagi tak mau terpejam.

Dicobanya lagi berbalik kesana kemari, sesekali ia benamkan kepala pirangnya ke bantal empuknya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, mata kelabunya masih tetap keras kepala.

Sampai akhirnya ia nekat berolahraga, hal yang tidak umum dilakukan dimalam hari, apalagi ini merupakan awal bulan Desember dimana hawa dingin dan salju menjadi ciri khasnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, berjam-jam berbaring diam sambil menatap langit-langit asrama sudah membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Sayangnya belum sampai lima menit penuh, ia sudah mengigil kedinginan. Wajahnya yang pucat sekarang diwarnai semburat merah jambu tipis, dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Menghela nafas lagi, ia bangkit dari posisinya yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan setengah duduk. Berjalan meraih mantel tidurnya, dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Tujuannya hanya satu, ruang rekrasi. 'Mungkin dengan satu cangkir coklat panas dan sofa nyaman bisa membuatku merasa lebih rileks dan jatuh tertidur,' pikirnya.

Dengan santai ia mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata, dan tak lama setelah itu secangkir coklat yang masih mengepul melesat kearahnya. Dengan kecakapan sebagai seorang _seeker_ selama kurang lebih enam tahun hidupnya di Hogwarts, ia dengan mudahnya menangkap cangkir tanpa mengurangi isinya sedikitpun.

Sedikit puas dengan sihir dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang _seeker_, ia lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sofa dekat perapian dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sana. Senyum puas terkembang diwajahnya, tatkala tubuhnya yang lelah membentur sofa empuk dan nyaman.

Perlahan diseruputnya coklat dicangkir, dan ia kembali tersenyum puas saat rasa manis dan pahit dari coklat memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Menyebarkan kehangatan, membuatnya rileks seketika. 'Ternyata pilihanku kali ini tepat juga,' pikirnya bangga.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika hal yang selama ini membuatnya sulit terpejam kembali menghantam otaknya. Hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa membuatnya sampai secemas ini.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina sedang berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya, mata kelabunya memandang tajam kearah serombongan gadis kelas tiga yang sedang terkiki kearahnya. Mereka yang dipandang memperkeras volume kikikannya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan sang pemuda Slytherin dengan pipi merona._

_Pemuda itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya dengan cuek,mengabaikan fakta bahwa baru saja ada sekelompok gadis yang merona hebat hanya karena tatapan tajamnya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri juga, bahwa seringai puas mengembang dibibirnya, menambah pesona ketampanannya. _

_Tapi seringainya segera hilang saat pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, sesekali diliriknya arloji ditangan kirinya. _

"_Oh sial!" gerutunya saat arloji yang dilihatnya menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih tigapuluh menit. Itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam saja sampai makan siang untuk memperhatikan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini tampak sangat menarik dimatanya._

_Gadis yang bahkan dulu sangat ia harapkan ketidakhadirannya, tapi nyatanya sekarang ia malah memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Tampaknya jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia mulai membenarkan pernyataan 'Benci dan Cinta hanya dipisahkan oleh sehelai benang yang sangat tipis,' atau 'Karma itu selalu ada,' dan beberapa pernyataan lain lagi yang bahkan lebih tidak masuk akal dari yang dua itu._

_Perpustakaan tampak sangat sepi dan itu sangat maklum karena makan siang tinggal duapuluh menit lagi. Hanya orang-orang yang terlampau rajin sajalah yang masih betah berada di sana, dan salah satunya adalah gadis itu. _

_Dengan agak terlalu bersemangat, Draco berjalan memasuki Perpustakaan. Langkahnya bergema saat ia berjalan –err, setengah berlari menuju rak-rak berisi buku-buku tebal –yang ia tidak tahu apa isinya, tempat dimana biasanya ia melihat gadis itu tengah asyik membenamkan wajahnya disalah satu buku. _

_Kehebohan yang dibuat Draco ini, agaknya mengundang Madam Prince untuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi sekali, menandakan ia heran dan agak kesal karena ketentraman perpustakaannya dirusak oleh Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Tapi Draco bahkan tidak mengerling sedikitpun kearah Madam Prince, kepalanya sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari mencari gadis pujaannya._

_Dan tampaknya hal itu malah membuat Madam Prince semakin jengkel, akhirnya dengan nada dingin ia berkata pada Draco. _

"_Maaf Mr. Malfoy. Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Setahuku jam makan siang tinggal duapuluh menit lagi, dan bukankah kau seharusnya sudah bergabung bersama teman-temanmu?" katanya dengan dingin._

"_Huh? Tidak, aku sedang malas makan." Jawab Draco asal, lalu tanpa mengucapkan kata lain lagi ia segera melenggang pergi. Karena tepat saat itu ia melihat gadisnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dipojok ruangan dengan buku tebal dihadapannya._

_Segera dicarinya tempat yang bisa ditempatinya, tempat aman yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sekaligus tetap membuatnya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Sungguh miris sekali tampaknya Pangeran Slytherin kita kali ini, memandangi seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas menolaknya dan mengabaikan antrean panjang gadis-gadis yang rela jadi kekasihnya._

_Tapi Draco tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu karena ia bisa tetap merasa puas walau hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh. Dan ia selalu senang memandangi gadis itu, memperhatikan wajah seriusnya saat sedang membaca sederetan huruf sebesar semut atau memperhatikan rambut coklat berkilau miliknya yang kadang terlihat sangat indah saat terkena cahaya matahari dari salah satu jendela. Bahkan ia sering tersenyum tanpa sadar melihat wajah polos gadis rekan ketua muridnya itu ketika sedang tertidur tanpa sengaja di perpustakaan atau diruang rekreasi mereka._

_Namun tampaknya acara 'Memperhatikan' Draco tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena beberapa anak memilih saat itu untuk membicarakan Hermione. Awalnya Draco tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya sampai salah satu anak menyebutkan nama Hermione kembali._

"_...ya, menurut Dennis. Kau tahukan, Dennis Creevey anak Gryffindor. Katanya sih, tipe cowok yang Granger itu yang pintar,rajin dan kalem," _

'_Deg!' Draco merasakan jantungnya mencelos mendengar perkataan itu. Apa itu tadi? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? _

"_Benarkah, yah sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat mendambakan menjadi pasangan Granger.. Hei, tapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini Granger cukup akrab dengan Malfoy?" suara lain menyahut, dan Draco mau tidak mau setengah membenarkan perkataan anak itu. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Granger memang sudah lebih baik dibanding waktu mereka masih kelas tiga, walau adu mantra dan teriakan penuh cacian kadang masih terdengar di sekitar mereka._

"_Huh, kau terlalu berharap! Tapi menurutku sih hubungan Granger dan Malfoy tidak akan lebih jauh dari sekedar teman," suara yang pertama kembali terdengar, menjawab pertanyaan temannya._

"_Kenapa tidak?" tanya anak lain._

'_Ya, kenapa tidak.' Batin Draco dalam hati, sekali lagi membenarkan pertanyaan si anak yang kedua._

"_Karena.. sudah jelaskan? Malfoy itu terlalu sembrono, bengal, dan malas. Well, walau dia cukup pintar dan kaya. Tapi tetap..." Draco tidak sempat mendengar kata-kata anak itu sampai akhir karena kakinya sudah bergerak sendiri, membawanya pergi jauh dari perpustakaan, jauh dari Hermione, jauh dari anak-anak itu._

_Ia terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang makin lama semakin bertambah. Derap langkahnya bergema disepanjang koridor di belakangnya. Membuat keributan yang cukup mencolok. Apalagi itu semua ditambah dengan teriakan dari Madam Prince karena saat Draco berlari meninggalkan Perpustakaan, ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang baru saja selesai disortir, membuat semua buku yang sudah tersusun rapih bercampur aduk menjadi satu._

_Tapi Draco tampaknya tidak peduli sedikitpun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kacau, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah membawanya ke tengah Hutan Terlarang. _

_Ia tak ambil pusing begitu sadar dimana ia berada saat ini, dengan cuek ia memanjat salah satu pohon tua. Duduk disalah satu cabangnya, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Sepasang mata kelabunya ia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak pucatnya. Sementara kata-kata diperpustakaan tadi terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. _

_Cukup lama Sang Pangeran Slytherin berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya ia membuka kedua kelopaknya, menampakan dua pasang iris kelabu. Keputusan sudah diambilnya, 'Aku akan merubah sifatku mulai detik ini, akan ku ubah seperti yang Granger mau." Batinnya penuh tekad._

_Dan keesokan harinya, seluruh Hogwarts dikejutkan oleh aksi 'mogok meledek' dari Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Hogwarts yang biasanya selalu ribut dengan teriakan saling ledek antara ketua murid perempuan dan ketua murid laki-laki, sekarang malah tentram dan damai._

_Ya! Draco sudah memulai tekadnya. Ia sekarang lebih sering terlihat sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan dengan setumpukan buku tebal, dibanding berjalan melewati koridor dengan gaya sombongnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Draco berbicara layaknya keluarga kerajaan, dengan tutur kata yang amat sopan dan berkelas. Membuat Hermione, mau tak mau merasa heran._

_Awalnya Draco merasa semua rencananya akan berjalan baik, tapi makin hari ia malah makin merindukan saat-saat dimana ia dan Granger beradu argumen. Ia juga mulai merasa risih dengan semua pertanyaan teman-teman Slytherinnya, terutama Pansy._

"_Ooooh Drakie, apa yang terjadi denganmu, apa si Granger itu memberikan sihir aneh padamu sehingga kau jadi pendiam begini?" pekik Pansy beberapa hari yang lalu saat Draco mengacuhkan trio Gryffinor yang lewat di hadapan mereka, dan lebih memilih membaca buku ramuan tingkat lanjutnya._

_Belum lagi ia juga harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan bingun dan 'minta penjelasaan' dari seluruh murid Hogwarts, bahkan sampai para guru juga memberikan tatapan yang sama padanya. Dan dari semua itu, tatapan yang paling pekat dan intens berasal dari Hermione Granger. Gadis yang secara tidak langsung membuat semua ini._

.

.

Dan malam ini tepat tiga minggu sejak saat itu. Coklat panas yang dibuat Draco beberapa menit lalu sudah habis setengahnya. Tapi ia sama sekali belum merasa mengantuk, padahal arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam.

"Olahraga lagi?" gumam Draco.

'_Tapi kau akan kena demam nanti,'_ suara lain bergema dikepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan kosongnya.

"Bodo' yang penting aku bisa lelah dan tertidur,"

'_Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah,'_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Masalahku saat ini hanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tertidur, lagipula apa pedulimu?"

'_Kau itu aku, bodoh!'_

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh, dasar suara tanpa badan!" gerutu Draco, sekarang ia mulai kesal dengan suara dalam kepalanya itu.

'_Aku adalah Slytherin dalam otakmu, jadi kusarankan kau untuk mengikuti perkataanku.'_

"Huh, untuk apa aku mengikutimu," gerutu Draco lagi.

'_Karena Salazar Slytherin adalah orang yang pintar, jadi kau harus mengikuti apa kataku,'_

"Tidak ah, aku sedang tidak berminat jadi seorang Slytherin sekarang. Aku lebih berminat untuk tidur," balas Draco asal, dengan segera ia mulai melakukan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya lelah. Termasuk berlari-lari mengelilingi ruang rekreasi.

Berani bertaruh, jika Lucius melihat apa yang Draco lakukan saat ini, dia akan terkena serangan jantung dan terpaksa mendekam di St. Mungo. Bagaimanapun sudah terbentuk sebuah pernyataan tak tertulis bahwa seorang Slytherin tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti apa yang dilakukan para Gryffindor. Tapi tampaknya Draco baru saja menghapuskan pernyataan itu.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Draco berlarian mengelilingi ruang rekreasi. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum merasa lelah sama sekali. Akhirnya ia mencoba menambah kecepatan, tapi tampaknya dewi fortune tidak berpihak padanya, karena saat ia baru berlari beberapa putaran ia terserimpet jubahya sendiri dan jatuh menabrak salah satu rak.

Suara benda berjatuh bergema diseluruh menara ketua murid. Membangunkan satu lagi makhluk yang tengah tertidur lelap di kamar ketua murid perempuan.

Si gadis yang terbangun secara tiba-tiba segera menarik tubuhnya dari kasur. Setengah mengumpat, ia segera merapihkan rambut dan gaun tidurnya yang sedikit tersingkap. Setelah dirasa cukup rapih, ia bergegas menuju sumber kegaduhan, tempat dimana ia menemukan Draco Malfoy tengah mengumpat sendirian dengan beberapa barang berserakan disekitarnya.

"_Well_, Malfoy. Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dini hari begini, dengan segala kebisingan itu?" tanya Hermone agak sarkastik.

"Oh, maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi kau bisa kembali tidur. Sekali lagi, maaf," ucap Draco dengan –err, sopan?

"Tidak, kau tahu aku akan susah sekali kembali tertidur jika sudah terbangun dengan cara itu," ujar Hermione tanpa berpindah dari posisinya semula yang tengah berdiri di dasar tangga menuju kamar ketua murid perempuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera membereskan ini semua dan pergi tidur, kau juga perlu tidur. Maaf sudah mengganggumu," ucap Draco sambil membungkuk untuk memunguti barang-barang yang berceceran.

Tunggu! Apa tadi? **Memunguti barang yang berceceran? **Oh yang benar saja, seorang Malfoy mau memunguti barang yang berceceran?

Well, sebenarnya Draco punya alasan untuk apa yang dilakukannya itu. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan mencoba menyelamatkan pipinya dari rona merah. Setidaknya setelah semua yang ia lakukan, ia masih membenarkan satu pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Malfoy tidak boleh terlihat malu atau gugup.

"Tidak tidak tidak, kurasa apa yang benar-benar kita butuhkan saat ini adalah bicara, Draco."

Suara Hermione yang tegas membuat Draco menghentikan kesibukannya, dengan perlahan Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah tadi kau ingin berbicara?" tanya Draco pada Hermione yang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Err.. aku hanya heran denganmu akhir-akhir ini, tiga minggu yang lalu kau menggemparkan Hogwarts dengan sifat kalem dan rajinmu. Lalu sekarang kau membuat kegaduhan di pagi buta dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang sinting. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hermione dengan cepat, napasnya agak terengah dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena tadi ia mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hei! Jangan pernah menyebutku sinting, berang-berang!" sergah Draco panas.

"Oh ya? Huh, apa peduliku. Sinting, sinting, singting, aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu kapanpun aku mau dan kepada siapapun aku mau. Ini mulutku,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, dasar berang-berang-rambut-semak!"

"Kau! Aku perjelas untuk kesekian kalinya, rambutku tidak seperti semak-semak dan gigiku tidak seperti berang berang! Dasar kau musang!"

"Berang-berang,"

"Musang,"

"Rambut semak,"

"_Ferret_,"

"Nona-sok-tahu,"

"Albi – "

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco heran, tidak biasanya Hermione mau mengalah saat adu debat.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan kita belakangan ini. Bisa kembali berdebat seperti ini, agak mengejutkan bagiku," ujar Hermione lirih. Sementara Draco hanya diam saja sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

"Err.. Draco, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu," ujar Hermione, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"..."

Draco tidak menjawab, sebenarnya ia bingun mau menjawab apa. Sebodoh apapun Draco, ia masih tetap bisa menjaga lidahnya untuk tidak mengatakan kebenaran yang nantinya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin konyol.

Kebungkaman Draco membuat Hermione ikut bungkam, karena ia sendiri bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan yang canggung itu sampai tiba-tiba Draco membuka suara.

"Ummm.. Hermione, sebenarnya.."

"Ya, Draco?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"..."

"Ugh, kalau kau tetap tidak mau bercerita aku akan pergi," pekik Hermione akhirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi janji kau tidak akan tertawa?"

"Ya ya, aku janji," gumam Hermione sambil tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Hermione.."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bahkan sebelum aku berceritapun kau sudah memutar bola matamu," ujar Draco lirih.

'OOOPPS!' batin Hermione.

"Tidak, Draco. Bukan itu maksudku – kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa melakukannya, semacam kebiasaan yang agak susah dihilangkan," ujar Hermione cepat.

"..."

"Oh, ayolah Draco!" ucap Hermione nyaris histeris saking penasarannya.

"Oke, oke. Jadi Begi-begini... a-aku menyukai seseorang –tidak, aku sangat mencintainya –tapi entahlah aku bingung, yang jelas aku menginginkannya untuk selalu ada disisiku. Tapi baru-baru ini kudengar dia hanya menyukai seseorang yang pintar, yang kalem, yang.. –well, sangat jauh dari sifatku. Jadi aku mencoba untuk.. mencoba untuk– " kata-kata Draco terpotong oleh sebuah dengusan panjang dari Hermione.

"–apa-apaan kau! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan tertawa!"

"Hmmph.. baik, baik. Maaf. Tapi rasanya kau seperti ingin menjadi orang lain saja," ujar Hermione akhirnya.

"Memang itu yang sedang kucoba lakukan. Ugh, kenapa kau jadi bodoh begitu sih – dan itu bukan berarti aku mengakuimu pintar sebelumnya, hanya saja, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Jika mau diterima atau diakui seseorang, bersikaplah seperti orang itu."

"Ugh, ternyata dari dasar pun kau sudah tercemar ya, Draco," Ujar Hermione dengan tatapan dibuat se-prihatin mungkin. "Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah, 'Being the best, you are the one. But being unique, you are the only one."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau ingin jadi yang terbaik itu memang bagus. Tapi menjadi yang terbaik dan nomor satu tidak semenyenangkan yang kau kira. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan lebih merasa nyaman menjadi dirimu sendiri, seberapapun berbedanya kau itu." ucap Hermione dengan sabar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti,"

"Huh? Jadi begini –oh, masa' sih kau masih tidak mengerti?" tanya Hermione heran, yang hanya dibalas Draco dengan menaikan satu alisnya. "Huh, begini saja. Apa kau pernah merasa tidak nyaman saat sedang menjalankan proses perubahan sifat itu? Atau, pernahkah kau merasa jenuh saat menjadi yang terbaik menurut pandangan gadis itu? "

"Err.. sepertinya begitu. Yah, tampaknya pernah, sekali-duakali," ujar Draco, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebenarnya ia merasa jenuh dan tidak nyaman, **sepanjang hari** selama ia melakukan perubahan sifatnya itu.

"Nah, itulah masalahnya," saat mengatakan ini, wajah Hermione terlihat sangat puas. Terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan soal Arithmancy yang paling sulit. " Intinya, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang unik. Lagipula jika gadis itu memang jodohmu, toh dia pasti akan tetap bersamamu, seberapapun berbedanya dirimu dengan tipe pria idaman gadis itu," lanjutnya.

"..."

"Kau mengerti 'kan?" tambahnya cepat, saat Draco tidak berkomentar apapun. Ekspresinya terlihat mulai putus asa, kalau-kalau Draco masih tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tenang saja," ujar Draco akhirnya, setelah diam selama satu menit penuh.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah mengerti, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sampai matahari terbit, kusarankan kau mengguanakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya," ucap Hermione sambil mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau benar, sebaiknya aku tidur,"kata Draco, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berniat beranjak dari sofa sama sekali. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sofa bisa terasa senyaman ini. Berat sekali rasanya untuk bergerak, walau hanya untuk menggerakan satu jari saja. Dan matanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

"Hei, Draco! Kau tidak berniat untuk tidur disitu kan?" tanya Hermione saat dirasanya Draco tidak beranjak dari sofa.

"..."

"Hei, kau bisa terkena Hipotermia."

"..."

"Hei Draco, kau dengar aku? DRACO?" kata Hermione, sekarang ia mulai agak histeris. Dengan panik diguncangnya tubuh Draco.

"Uuuggh.. ada apa Granger.. bukankah kau bilang 'untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin'?" Ucap Draco setengah sadar.

"Ya, tapi bukan disini. Kau bisa mati kedinginan, sebentar lagi api perapian padam dan ruang rekreasi bisa menjadi sangat dingin," kata Hermione, ia sudah tidak lagi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco. Sekarang ia sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa disebelah Draco.

"..."

"Hei Draco, kau dengar aku?" tanya Hermione saat Draco lagi-lagi tidak memberikan komentar. Dielusnya pipi Draco dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya sedikit bergidik dan merapatkan dirinya pada Hermione. Saling berbagi kehangatan

"Huh, sudah tidur ya?" tanya Hermione lagi, walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya saat didengarnya dengkuran halus dari Draco. "Kau tahu, aku akan menerimamu seunik atau seberbeda apapun kau. Karena aku.. aku mencintaimu," lanjut Hermione, nyaris seperti bisikan lirih. Sekilas dikecupnya pipi putih Draco.

Ya, iya tahu siapa gadis yang Draco bicarakan. Iya tahu, karena gadis itu adalah dirinya. Tahu dari mana dia? _Well, _banyak sumber terpercaya sebenarnya. Tapi yang paling ia percaya adalah Madam Prince. Wanita tua itu bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini Draco Malfoy senang sekali menyambangi perpustakaan. Awalnya tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sampai Madam Prince memergokinya sedang menatap Hermione seperti menatap sesuatu yang sangat indah.

Dan Hermione agak malu karenanya, entah kenapa setiap ia ingat percakapannya dengan Madam Prince tentang hal itu, ia selalu merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup. Awalnya ia mencoba menghalau perasaan itu, sampai akhirnya ia sadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

Tersenyum mengingat semua itu, Hermione mulai merasakan matanya memberat. Dengan perlahan direbahkannya kepala berambut coklatnya pada bahu bidang Draco Malfoy yang ada disebelahnya. Membuat sang pemuda menggeliat sedikit. Dan itu Hermione mau tak mau mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, iapun jatuh tertidur.

Dan tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco tersenyum mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Draco belum sepenuhnya tertidur tadi. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar semua yang Hermione katakan, hanya saja ia terlalu malas menjawab. Dengan perlahan Draco mengangkat tangannya, membuatnya lebih leluasa mendekap gadis disampingnya. Membagi kehangatan ditengah malam yang dingin itu.

Dan hari itu, kedua ketua murid Hogwarts menyadari seberapa pentingnya kehadiran masing-masing untuk partner mereka.

**FIN**

**HYAAAAAAA! Entah kenapa aku masih tetap mem-publish fic ini. Apalagi dengan alur yang aneh dan ending yang gaje. Dan juga miss-typo yang bertebaran. **

**Oh iya, kalau misalnya denah asrama ketua muridnya salah, karena aku sebenernya kurang tau gimana asrama ketua murid itu sebenarnya. Aku tau tentang Harry Potter hanya bermodalkan cerita yang di tulis Mrs. Rowling di novelnya. Dan disana gak diceritain tentang asrama ketua murid. Jadi aku kohon maaf apabila ada yang salah.**

**Aku yakin, dicerita ini pasti masih banyak yang kurang dan bolong-bolong. Entah itu di alur, ataupun di kalimat-kalimatnya. Jadi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua kesalahan itu.**

**Sangat butuh Concrit dan segala macam komentar yang membangun, supaya nanti aku gak mengulangi lagi kesalahan (Semoga saja, Amiiiiin!) yang ada di fic ini. hehehe**


End file.
